Avoidance is best
by dreamland4
Summary: A little scene set during 303 *spoilers*.  I own nothing of Merlin.  Hope you like it.


**Spoilers episode 3x03 a little scene before the awkward end discussion...un beta'd. I hope you like it. I own nothing of the fantastic Merlin only love.**

**It's a little silly.**

Arthur walked with Merlin to the vault...the Goblin now secure in a box being carried by Merlin, who kept hitting the box purposely on the walls as he walked.

"OWWWWW" the goblin groaned.

"Why do I have to carry this?" the box was heavy and Merlin was half the size of Arthur.

Arthur turned "Because you are a servant and I am a prince...plus you are lucky to be alive"

Merlin felt like saying no thanks to you...but he didn't instead he carried on bashing the goblin against anything he could along the way.

Arthur stopped and turned to Merlin "Will you stop doing that I have a headache" he rubbed his temples for affect. The last few days had been a nightmare.

"Sorry" Merlin continued following.

Arthur turned the corner first and when Merlin did Arthur was nowhere to be seen, instead Gwen was walking towards him.

"Merlin?"

"Hello Gwen" Merlin said looking behind a statue in the corridor for any sign of Arthur.

"Are you looking for something?" Merlin felt a sudden pain in his foot, he had been kicked by a foot coming out of an alcove.

"Ouch"

Gwen looked at Merlin in her tell tale...'_what is wrong with your now Merlin_?' look and he quickly recovered realising that Arthur was hiding from Gwen.

"No...not looking for anything just taking the goblin to the vaults" Merlin bashed the box against the wall and another groan came from the goblin.

Gwen smiled a slight blush forming on her cheeks remembering the last few days events. "Good...well I best be off, see you later"

Merlin smiled as Gwen walked away. "You can come out now"

Arthur stepped out from the shadows and gave Merlin a clip around the back of the head, for nearly letting Guinevere know he was hiding from her and gave him a _'I don't want to talk about it'_ look and continued walking ahead.

"You know you can't avoid your one true love forever!" Merlin said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up Merlin"

"Was it the donkey ears or the gas?" at this Arthur turned around his finger already raised ready to point and then he turned again and walked away deciding not to say anything.

"I mean most girls do it...and she is your _one true love_" Arthur stopped abruptly and Merlin almost walked into him.

His face was a look of anger, embarrassment and frustration "It's not that, of course it's not that" he looked completely mortified.

"So what is it?" Arthur sighed and leaned against the stone wall, Merlin would keep going on about it until he talked, so best get it over with he thought.

"I was a donkey Merlin" he raised his hands in frustration "A _donkey_, she saw me as a donkey...she _stroked my ears_!" at the last part Arthur smiled at the memory then placed his hands over his eyes and groaned.

A smile formed on Merlin's lips "She stroked your ears?"

Arthur stared at Merlin angrily "I knew I couldn't talk to you about it...you are such an EEEEAAAAWWW" and Arthur once again sounded like a donkey.

"Well thanks" Merlin tried not to laugh, but one look at Arthur's face soon stopped him, he was so angry, embarrassed and hurt "Sorry...look I know it was slightly embarrassing, but if she cares about you the whole donkey ears thing will not matter...plus she stroked them ..."

Arthur looked at him like he had just dribbled "NOT MATTER...MERLIN I am the prince of Camelot and the person I care about more than anything saw me..." he scrunched his face in disgust "Braying"

Merlin fell silent for a moment "Plus I don't know how she _feels_ about me" despite the fact he felt Guinevere liked him, he was sure her feelings towards _**L...him **_were more, he couldn't bare to think of his name, and now she had seen him in that state, there was no hope.

Merlin smiled "I know that she cares for you"

"How would you know?"

"I can tell" at this Arthur snorted.

"I doubt you have any clue on what a woman feels?" Arthur closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall.

Arthur needed this, he knew it was betraying Gwen's confidence but at this rate they would both spend their lives avoiding eachother...someone needed to make the first move and Merlin doubted Gwen would now.

"She told me that she had feelings for you" Arthur stopped banging his head and opened his eyes.

"Well that was probably a long time ago feelings can change?"

"Nope actually it was yesterday" Arthur felt hope build inside of him and a smile creped on his face.

"Really...what did she...well not that I..." he felt a bit of prat asking for details, but he needed to know.

"Let's just say that she felt equally as embarrassed at her part in the last few days events especially as she has _feelings for you_" Arthur beamed with happiness Guinevere had admitted that she had Feelings for him and only yesterday!

Arthur clapped Merlin on the back "I should talk to her" he ran his hands through his hair thinking of what to say then he wandered towards where Guinevere had gone a new sense of confidence. Maybe they could just forget the last few days...start afresh...kiss, he shook his head now his mind was getting very carried away with him.

Merlin cleared his throat and Arthur turned "Goblin!"

Arthur looked between Merlin and the direction of Guinevere and decided it best to put the goblin out of harm's way first... so he walked back to Merlin and picked the box up with ease and walked determined towards the vaults but stopped again looking at Merlin.

"If you..." he pointed his finger.

"Tell anyone anything I will clean the stables for a month?" Merlin knew the drill.

"Exactly finally my idiot servant is getting it" and as they continued down the corridor Merlin's eyes glowed and Arthur let out another EEEAWWWWW.


End file.
